This invention relates to a fuse holder, and more particularly to a fuse holder for receiving a flat-type fuse block.
Referring to FIG. 1, my U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,631 has disclosed a fuse holder connected between two wires 14 which has an insulated housing 13 and a pair of female terminals 12 mounted therein for receiving a flat-type fuse 11 having two male terminals 111. This fuse holder can minimize the radial space of the connecting portions of the wires and provides a cap 133 for partially covering the flat body of the fuse block so as to prevent accidental electric shock. However, since the connector members 121 of the female terminals 12 are substantially perpendicular to the resilient clip portions 122 which receive the male terminals 111, it is very likely that the curved portions of said clip portions 122 may be damaged by a processing machine, which connects the wires and the connector member of the female terminals, when said machine presses downwardly to enable said connector members 121 to wrap around the wires 14. In addition, during assembly, the female terminals 12 are integrally formed with the housing 13 by means of injection molding accompanied by other complicated manufacturing steps.